


x.

by JlSUNG



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlSUNG/pseuds/JlSUNG
Summary: felt cute in this might delete later





	x.

swallows meet on the jacaranda branch that overhangs his bedroom window.

the sun has hardly crested over the greyish green hills, the repetitive knock of the shishi-odoshi in his yard fell gently on sleepy ears.

there was an almost otherworldly form jisung took on while he was dormant; although peacefully still, the light that seeped into his bedroom rest on his biscuit skin. it spread, collected and spun like silk over his cheek, his dark eyelashes fluttering as he finally acknowledged the sun, turning over, away from the light, away from me. i'd dote on how his fairy flushed lips were parted just slightly, how his cerulean-tinted bruises lay on his neck as if his attackers had taken a paintbrush to it, and splotched colourful pain into the basin of his clavicle, stopping right at the bone-- how his nose was just slightly red, as if he had dipped it in snow. if i wanted to, i could count the ridges in his bare spine, all the way down to the point in which the bone disappeared underneath the heaps of his blankets. by the gods, his sleeping anatomy was perfect for any doctor's office this side of korea.

a mosquito landed on his shoulder and prodded across his skin for a steady current. when it had presumably found the perfect river, it extracted the rose water that he hid underneath his skin. i'd figured that it was from the bird baths of eden, where yellow canaries preened, dropping their silken feathers into the stony pond. there was no doubt that the mosquito did not deserve to taste the flavour of heaven.

reaching out, i smacked the insect into place, making him groan in discontent. "what? what was that for?"

"there was a bug." i informed, reclining back onto my spot on his floor, softened with thick blankets and a multitude of pillows.

jisung didn't respond at first, he merely nuzzled his face into the pillow, his eyes still shut. they were always a little swollen in the morning, a sheer contrast from the rest of his sculpted, thin features. after he had seemed to realize that he would not be going back to sleep, he pushed himself up with his elbows and began the process of standing up.

"change out of your pyjamas so we can go to the bakery." i wasn't sure whether he was making a statement or asking a question, but i grabbed my jeans anyway, watching him kick past a pile of our unfinished homework to reach the bathroom.

"you're still here?" jisung's voice was still thick with sleep as he opened the bathroom door five minutes later, shoving a toothbrush in his mouth. "jisung... i just got my shirt on." i said incredulously, taking my shoes out of his closet. "chill."

he made a sound similar to a chuckle but not quite, looking at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. "you don't use words like that."

"nothing new, you're just being a bit of a jerk." throwing insults at him never worked too well, and although i was aware, i wanted to annoy him. "oh, well i'm sorry." jisung's reply was short, like his tone. it was hard to retain anger towards him when he looked like this, standing in the doorway, his hair wild and his eyes looking so heavy it appeared he'd fall asleep right that second-- shirtless, so his laughable, thin physique was on full display; he surely thought he was a spectacle, although i begged to differ.

"it's fine." i let it go, knowing that it was easier to ignore his faults than paint him a colour that i knew didn't suit. after all, that was what made us so inseparable in the first place. my acknowledgement that he was an ass, but who else was going to ride bicycles through the town square and read to me in apple trees at dusk? over all, i loved him-- i knew it. regardless of how intolerable he was, and of how he felt about me, my feelings for him were set in stone.

we left through the back door this time, leaving the screen out for the dog, who the parks were too tired of taking out every morning, so they often let the creature run around in the forest of a backyard they had. during the summer, jisung would drag out lawn chairs and we'd sit in the glade, listening to the radio, eating popsicles that melted too fast in silence, and, in my case especially, throwing fallen apricots at him when he wasn't looking.

those had been quiet days, ones that i look back on with a dreamlike fondness, although i am fully aware that better days are soon to come, as the spring leaves us once again. i could almost taste the blackberries that grew on his fence, jisung's scent, after he's had a good game of football with his friends. when he comes knocking on my door and says _ **let's go, lazy ass.**_ **_you can't read all summer._ ** to which i'll reply, ** _fuck you, stupid ass! watch me. also, give me ten._ ** waiting for the rocks to rap against my window if i'm a second late, scaring my cat out of the window seat and underneath my bed. i'd hang out with him in empty streets, the lake, even with his stupid friends if he could convince me. tastebuds drowning in sugary sweet slushies, making swings in the ravine out of rope and his brother's spare tires. dying his hair blond in my bathtub...


End file.
